Sweet Confessions
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: How did Victoire and Teddy end up kissing in the Epilogue?


AN: I've just been thinking a lot of the Epilogue…We know, thanks to James, that Victoire and Teddy were kissing or is it snogging? Anyway, what lead to that?

This has probably been done before, but this is my version.

As you may notice, this story, like most of mine, will ignore any character deaths…Guess you can say, I'm in denial and refuse to believe they died.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

* * *

Sweet Confessions

Victoire Weasley was pushing her trolley through the very crowded muggle station heading towards the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Her parents were in front of her, her fifteen year old sister, Dominique and thirteen year old brother, Louis, behind her.

Her long silvery-blonde hair flowing behind her as she picked up the pace, she wanted to hurry up and get through the barrier already. She wanted to hurry up and get on the train. But most of all, she just wanted to get her seventh and finally year at Hogwarts started, so that it could be over already. Part of her knew that she should wish her life away, but her Hogwarts career was almost over anyway, so what did it matter?

They finally reached platforms nine and ten, Victoire went first, running at the wall full speed and easily walking through it as she hit it. Dominique was closely behind her, followed by her mum, Louis and lastly, her father.

Victorie was just ready for it to be eleven o'clock already, or at least closer to it than it was. But, sadly, it was not. Maybe she was just going insane, at wishing it all away. It was her last year at Hogwarts for crying out loud. She should be taking every day to the fullest and having a blast, not wishing it was over before it started.

She had everything, she was Head girl, and Qudditch caption for Gryffindor, and had the best friends a girl could ask for; Kyle Wood and Samantha Bond. They had meet on the train first year and had be stuck at the hip every since...And of course, she had other friends, outside of school, mostly her two younger cousins, that wouldn't be starting Hogwarts for another two years…Of course, most people wouldn't classify their cousins as friends, but Victoire was a Weasley, and Weasleys did.

The bigger reason for her wanting the year over with already, or at least days to pass by quickly to get to the Holidays quicker, was her other friend since basically birth; Teddy (Ted) Lupin. Yeah, they didn't use to get along when they were kids when they first met, but they got over that and soon became the best of friends…Mostly along the way, they had bonded over the things that had in common; which was the fact that their fathers were attacked by the same werewolf.

While, Victoire's father didn't transform at the full moon, like Teddy's did, it was something that the two of them could relate to the other person and understand what they were going through. Not many people could do that. The Weasleys had really taken Teddy in, and Teddy's family had done the same with Victoire…It was just easy for her to talk to Tonks, who hated being called by her first name. It was because of that fact, that Victoire had learn some amazing hexes from her that she had used on many different people on different occasions.

"I'm going to go ahead and find Kyle and Samantha," Victoire called over her shoulder, "Is that ok?"

"Of course," Her father, Bill Weasley replied, "Making sure you've got a compartment to yourselves."

"The only reason to get here early," Victorie replied, before she turned around to head down the platform.

"Ave fun." Her mother, Fleur called.

"Of course, mamma!" She called back, and headed a few ways down to board the train. Aside from the Weasley freckles that spread across Victorie's nose, she looked like the spitting image of her mother. The same facial features, the same height and of course, the Veela blood, charm, and everything that came with it.

Victoire had just started to board the train with her trunk when…

"Need a hand there?" A voice called from her left.

Victorie looked up, saw turquoise and immediately smiled; she knew right away it was Teddy. She knew, of course, that he would be here. He'd promised that he would see her off for her last year…It was what she was looking forward to, seeing Teddy right before she left for school. It would give her something to think about for the long journey to Hogwarts, just like it had last year.

He was walking towards her, and she couldn't help but laugh when he almost tripped over his feet. That was a trait that he got from his mother, that and her Metamorphmagus abilities to change his appearance at will. Anything else, including his build and muscle came from his father.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," Victorie joked.

"I told you I was coming," Teddy replied, "What, you didn't believe me? I'm hurt?"

"Still can't take a joke, I see." Victoire said.

"Of course I can," Teddy replied.

"Uh uh," Victorie said, "Seriously though, give me a hand would you?"

"Thought you didn't need my help?" Teddy asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Just get over here and help me," Victoire pleaded, "You do not know how heavy this bloody trunk is."

Teddy caved and walked over to her, grabbing the other end of her trunk, "What do you have in here, Knott's dead body or something?"

"One," Victoire replied, backing up into the train, "I haven't seen him yet; two, I wouldn't kill him and lastly, even if I did, why would I be talking his body back to Hogwarts?"

"Good point." Teddy replied. "But with you, who knows the truth." He added with a laugh.

Victorie couldn't help but laugh with him, his laugh was just that contagious. He was the only one Victoire knew that could make her laugh so easily. You could add that to the list of things she would miss about being at Hogwarts this year, most of them, being about Teddy.

As she backed down the corridor carrying her trunk, she couldn't help but just stare at Teddy, seeing as that was the only thing she could do. It's not like she could suddenly sprout owl powers and turn her head 360' around. So, she just stared at him, right into his brown eyes, which was the only thing about him that he didn't change a lot; brown was his natural color, and he kept them that color.

There was just something different in the air whenever she looked at Teddy now. It had been in the air for the whole summer. She couldn't look at him anymore without getting butterflies in her stomach, at first, when it started, she had just ignored it; thinking it didn't mean anything. But now, she couldn't avoid it, it was much stronger than it had been.

But it couldn't be…could it? Could she, Victoire Weasley really be falling for Teddy, her best friend? It couldn't be happening. But, what if it was?

She shook off these feelings, even if it was true, it didn't mean that he would return the feelings. Of course, he wouldn't. He only saw her as friends, nothing more. The same way she saw him, well, she thought, she only saw him that way.

"Victoire Weasley!" Another voice called.

Victorie whipped around, almost too quickly, almost dropped her end of the trunk, "Kyle!" She called.

"Sorry," Kyle replied, walking towards her, "Anyway, just want to tell you that we're in the last compartment...I was just dropping my trunk off and then going to find Samantha and you to let you know."

"Well, thank you," Victoire replied.

"See you later then," Kyle said, as she walked down the corridor. "Nice seeing you again, Teddy!" He called over his shoulder.

"You two!" Teddy called back, "Now," He turned back to Victorie, "You heard him, the last compartment. Get a move on."

"Yes, boss." Victorie said, jokingly as she started walking again.

They entered the compartment and Teddy helped her ease her Trunk onto the luggage rack.

"Thanks," She said.

"Anything for one of my best friends," Teddy replied, "What would you do without me?"

"I guess I would have been forced to drag my trunk down the corridor," Victoire said, "Unless, I found some other strong boy to carry it for me….you do know you left the trolley down there."

"I'm sure Kyle will get it when he goes back through." Teddy replied.

"Probably," Victorie said.

"This shall be the best year of your Hogwarts life," Teddy said, "Well, aside from your NEWTs, but you're the smartest girl I know, so those shouldn't be a problem for you."

"That doesn't mean that I still don't have to study," Victorie replied.

"Of course, you will." Teddy said, "Just don't let it kill you."

"Meaning?" Victoire asked.

"I've you seen you when you were studying for your OWLs in your fifth year," Teddy said, "All you did was cram."

"Like you weren't doing the same things for your NEWTs that year?" Victoire shot back.

"Actually, I wasn't." Teddy replied, "Well, not as much as you were."

"Why do .you care so much about how I study?" Victorie asked.

"Because," Teddy replied, "There were times when I walked down stairs into the common room and saw you in the exact same spot you were in the night before….I care about you."

"I know you do," Victoire said, "Don't friends care for friends? But I—"

"This is coming with the hard part," Teddy said, interrupting her.

"What?" Victoire asked, "What exactly are you getting at?"

Teddy looked nervous. _A lot nervous,_ Victoire Thought, _I've actually never seen him this nervous before. What was going on with him?_

Usually, Victorie was the one to get all bent out of shape about things. Teddy was always the calm one, and always cool and collected. He hardly ever got nervous, he probably did when he had something big to do for the Aurors, but she had never seen him nervous.

"Teddy you know you can tell me anything," Victorie said, "We can tell each other anything."

"I know that Vic," Teddy said, "But I just don't know how to say this…it's nothing bad of course, but I don't really know how it will leave things with the two of us."

"What are you talking about Teddy?" Victorie asked.

"I love you Vic," Teddy blurted out.

Victorie stood there for a while, letting what he said sink in. Had he really just said those three words that she'd been hoping he'd say for some time now, but would never admit it to anyone; she barely admitted it to herself most of the time.

Was she dreaming? No, she wasn't. She was actually on the Hogwarts express, standing in front of her best friend, who had really said those words….So he did feel the same way about her that she felt about him, didn't he? Why else would he say that?

"Sorry…You probably think I'm—"Teddy started

"I love you too." Victoire said, interrupting him. Now would be the better time to get everything else out, since it was already in the air, "Actually, I have for a while…I've just never said anything…I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have or make things weird between us."

"So, it's not just me who's in love with my best friend?" Teddy asked.

"I guess not," Victorie replied, stepping closer to him. "I just have to ask, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I could ask you the same question," Teddy retorted, "But you've already given me the answer." He added with a smirk.

"Touché," Victorie said. She thought for a moment, "But how would this work while I'm at school all year?" She asked.

"Well," Teddy replied, "There's your holidays of course…You also have your Hogsmeade Weekends, and I'm pretty sure I could get Kingsley to let me off of Auror training for a few hours one day to meet my best friend in Hogsmeade."

"All so long away," Victorie said, "If you think about it."

"Then don't think about it." Teddy told her, "And in the meantime."

Teddy pulled Victorie close to him and pressed his lips against hers. One of Teddy's hands stayed at her waist while hers wrapped around his neck, tangling in his hair.

Victorie knew that she wanted it to last long enough that she could easily remember it until the next time she saw him, which most likely wouldn't be until Holidays. She pressed her lips harder on Teddy's knowing that they would soon have to stop so he could get off the train before he starting moving.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

They quickly broke apart to turn and face the source of the voice. They were staring at none other than James Potter.

Victorie grinned as she glanced at Teddy and saw his hair turning bright red…the same red his mother's and his always turned whenever they got embarrassed. True it was funny whenever Tonks did it, but yet, it was cuter whenever it was Teddy.

"I—I—Came, t-t-to just see her off," Teddy stammered.

Victorie had to stifle a laugh this time; who knew a twelve year old boy, could make Teddy so embarrassed and Tongue tied. Maybe this was something she would need to remember and would maybe come in handy.

"Yeah, but you were just snog-"

"Just go away James," Victorie snapped suddenly at her little cousin, though not completely meaning too. James gave them one last look before turning and running back down the hallway.

"He's probably just got back to shout it to everyone else," Teddy said.

"Let him," Victorie stated, "It'll give us one last thing to do," She added with a laugh.

The train whistle blew signally the last call for students to board the train.

"Well, I see you this Christmas," Victorie said, "Unless Kingsley'll let you come to Hogsmeade for a few hours."

"It'll come before you know it." Teddy replied, giving her one last peck on the lips and a tight friendly hug before turning and returning back towards the platform.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviews are welcomed :)

Besides Ron and Hermione, Teddy and Victorie are my favorite couple :)

I completely love them, so I completely enjoyed writing this.


End file.
